A prank gone too far
by StormyCloudZero
Summary: April Fools Day. Fred and George pull the ultimate prank on all of Gryffindor tower. One-Shot!


Harry woke up with a start. It was April Fool's day. He leapt out of bed and looked around for any pranks that could've been pulled on him by his dorm-mates. Nothing, phew.

Ron was still snoring peacefully next to him and the others were a bit, well a LOT, less quieter, but still asleep.

Harry checked his wardrobe. Nothing. He inspected every inch, _no, _every crevice of the wardrobe but found nothing.

Was he in an alternate reality or something? Since meeting Fred and George, he would wake up on April fools day with at least _one _prank already being pulled on him and Ron having at least five pulled on _him. _

Harry glanced at his clothes. The red and golden lion designs that were plastered all over his clothes seemed completely normal.

Harry even checked the inside of the clothing but to his surprise they were completely fine. He slowly put them on expecting to start growing a pigs tail or something, however, nothing happened. Nothing at all.

Harry approached the door to his dorm, surely something would have happened to it? He grabbed the door-knob and gradually opened it before stepping outside of the room but again, nothing happened.

Harry was extremely bewildered, and was also getting a bit paranoid. What did Fred and George do? They _always _pull pranks, especially on April Fools day, no matter what. He started running around the different dorm rooms, searching for something, _anything _unusual. He again found nothing.

Harry approached the common room. He wonder what was inside? Maybe the didn't bother doing anything to the dormitories because their common room prank took too long?

Harry walked into the common room. It was empty, due to it being 7 o clock in the morning, but it seemed completely prank-free.

Harry just stood there expecting something to pop out. Nothing happened.

Harry sat down on the comfy armchair by the fire and quickly jumped up. He hadn't thought about checking the armchairs, however the armchairs were completely normal.

Harry sat down again and examined the room from the armchair. It was eerily empty of pranks. It was as if, Fred and George had died last night.

Harry froze, perhaps they had. His suspicion was disapproved as Fred and George both strolled it casually as if it was a normal boring day. They were whistling a tune and both sat down in two armchairs that were in the centre of the common room.

They probably done it to view all the chaos thought Harry. But what would cause the chaos? They hadn't done anything as far as he could tell. Perhaps they did something to the girls dormitories?

Fred and George both turned their heads at the same time to face Harry.

"Good morning Harry." They said in unison.

They both wore mischievous grins. Surely they had done something?

"Happy birthday." Is all Harry could muster before he began thinking again.

Time passed and it was nine and the Gryffindors slowly left their dorms. The room started filling up and people began going to breakfast.

Ron came running out of the boys dormitory.

"Fred, George, what in the name of Merlin's soggy knickers did you do!" Exclaimed Ron.

The pranksters just smiled and continued whistling.

"Answer me!" Demanded Ron.

Harry stood up and grabbed Ron's arm.

"C'mon Ron let's just go to breakfast before they can do anything."

The boys walked in silence clearly looking for traps in the hallways that led to the great hall.

"Harry have you any idea about what they did?"

Harry shook his head still staring at the walls, half-expecting them to collapse.

They eventually reached the great hall and seen people checking their food for pranks that their friends could have pulled on them.

Everything seemed normal, apart from the behaviour of the Gryffindors . They all looked extremely weary and kept checking everywhere to make sure they hadn't been pranked somehow.

Hermione was already there somehow, even though Harry hadn't seen her leaving the common room. They sat on each of her sides and began eyeing the food up and down for pranks.

"Good morning Ron, good morning Harry."

They boys didn't respond as they ate their food slowly.

"Guys, hello? Helloooo!"

"Hermione be quiet we're trying to concentrate" Said Ron.

Hermione was taken aback by his rudeness and stopped talking.

A firework went off at the Slytherin table, and half of the Gryffindors turned around expecting to see a W or something go to do with the Weasleys in the air.

It turned out that Malfoy had set it off and Professor Snape made sure to make a show about how Malfoy was being disgraceful to Slytherin but not as bad as what the Weasley twins had done.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and turned to face each other.

"What on earth did Fred and George do!" Questioned Harry.

"No idea mate, hey Hermione do you know what Fred and George did?"

Hermione ignored him and continued eating.

"Look, Hermione I'm sorry for being rude earlier but I was checking to make sure Fred and George hadn't spiked my food."

"Apology accepted, I guess."

"So... do you know what they.."

"No I don't and I don't think they did anything at all! Half the school would be talking about it by now." Interrupted Hermione.

"I don't know Hermione, today in the common room they looked really happy, a bit too happy if you ask me." Said Harry.

"Yeah well it's their birthday Harry, wouldn't you be happy?"

"It's their birthday!?" Asked Ron, alarmed.

"Yes! Did you forget?!"

"No...I just.."

All of a sudden the great hall grew quiet. Fred and George had walked in. They made a show of walking around with huge smiles on their faces that implied they knew something that the others didn't.

They sat down in their usual spots and eyed a first year Gryffindor. The first year noticed this and stopped eating. Upon doing this, Fred and George just shook their heads and looked at him expectantly.

The first year burst into tears and ran out of the great hall.

Fred and George began eating and eventually the great hall relaxed and started chatting idly and eating. Fred and George suddenly ran out extremely quickly.

"What the.."

Harry, Ron and Hermione automatically stood up and followed. A huge group of other Gryffindors came with them. A few minutes of running after them and they arrived at the common room.

The huge group of Gryffindors all stopped and eyed Fred and George who were sitting in the armchairs in the middle again.

"Shh George be quiet, they'll hear, and we don't want them hearing about the _prank" _George said extra loudly.

"Oh yeah, the _prank, _brother dearest of mine, that involves the werewolf."

"And the fire-breathing, human eating, dragon."

"And the snakes, the many snakes!"

A group of first years ran out when hearing this.

"And the dementors, the ones in the wardrobes I mean, not the _other _ones ."

"And the.."

"STOP!" Shouted Hermione.

"What did you do!"

Fred and George just looked at them sadly and shook their heads.

"Tell us!" Shouted a bunch of the Gryffindors.

But Fred and George didn't comply.

"Just don't check the dormitories whatever you do." Said Fred with a scared expression on his face.

"Dumbledore is up there trying to fix it, we're sorry."

Fred and George pushed through the group and began sprinting down separate corridors.

Nobody went up to the dormitories.

By mid-day nobody was in Gryffindor tower. Fred and George had seemingly disappeared and theories were shared among the students about what they had done.

Evening had come and nobody was in a 10 metre radius of Gryffindor tower. Professor Mcgonagall found the Gryffindors all together near the great hall.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"Miss, Fred and George did something to the Gryffindor tower." Said Hermione.

"And what exactly did they do?"

"Well...that's the thing miss, nobody knows."

"What do you mean nobody knows!"

Most of the group looked down in shame, trying to avoid their head teachers gaze.

"Well...we..we..."

"Go back to the your dormitories at once!"

Nobody moved.

"50 points from Gryffindor! Now get moving!"

"Miss, they did something to the room!" Shouted a first year.

The professor sighed.

"Let's go check it out then. I thought us Gryffindors were supposed to be brave!"

The group started following Mcgonagall at a much slower pace than her strides and she kept on taking points from them because of it.

Nobody had noticed two red-heads in a nearby broom closest rolling on the floor due to laughter.

"That was so good Fred".

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on Ron's face! I seen him running to the bathroom at least four times today. To puke out of fear."

"Should we tell them that.."

"We did nothing?"

The twins both looked at each other and smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking brother?"

"Oh yes I am!"

The boys burst out laughing again.


End file.
